


Blue Eyed Boys

by alicecrow6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/F, F/M, Feemor Needs a Hug (Star Wars), M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Xanatos (Star Wars) Lives, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Obi-Wan, Xanatos, and Feemor are all stuck stranded on a planet together.Obi-Wan would be less annoyed if someone would just believe him when he said he wasn't Master Jinn's padawan.
Relationships: Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Xanatos, Feemor & Xanatos, Feemor/Xanatos (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Xanatos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Xanatos & Feemor, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	Blue Eyed Boys

Obi-Wan squints at the absolute asshole that calls himself Obi-Wan’s brother.

“You're ridiculous” Obi-Wan tells him, enjoying the way Xanatos grits his teeth at the comment.

“And you're a low-bred brat” Xanatos sneers. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. After days on a random ship with the man, Obi-Wan has concluded that he can’t give any less of a kark about what Xanatos might want to do with him. He’s too tired to really care anyway.

The two walk further into the wilderness as Xanatos tugs Obi-Wan along, clearly in a hurry.

“Congrats little brother, you get to meet another brother of ours,” Xanatos says with a shark-like grin. Obi-Wan growls at the man.

“How many times do I have to explain to you that I’m not Master Jinn’s padawan!” Xanatos ignores Obi-Wan’s outburst, far too used to Obi-Wan’s denial.

“You’ll like him, he’s a lower class runt like you,” Xanatos carries on like he wasn't just interrupted.

“I'm sorry not all of us can be rich,” Obi-Wan says sarcastically.

“You should be, maybe if you weren't so useless Qui-Gon would care more that you're gone,” Xanatos raises his chin and looks down at Obi-Wan like he was a bug under his shoe.

“So you admit that I’m not his padawan?” Obi-Wan asks, far more focused on that than any posturing Xanatos was attempting to do.

“I admit to nothing, I’m simply acknowledging that Qui-Gon doesn't care about you as much as he cares about me,” Xanatos sniffs. 

Obi-Wan is this close to just saying kark it and trying to choke the bastard with his chains.

“Xanatos?” a voice from up ahead asks. Both Obi-Wan and Xanatos look up and see a rather muscular. His kind blue eyes shine in confusion and distrust. His eyes flicker between Xanatos, Obi-Wan, and the chain between them.

A determined expression steals over his face and he narrows his eyes at Xanatos.

Obi-Wan decides immediately that he likes him.

“Big brother! It’s been a while,” Xanatos says with fake cheer. The tone makes Obi-Wan blink.

Obi-Wan looks between Xanatos and the other man. They were about the same height with Xanatos being slightly taller. But the other man won by a landslide if you were trying to see who was more buff.

Xanatos on the other hand was as thin as a stick.

“Are you sure that you're not the runt?” Obi-Wan asks drily. Xanatos scowls at Obi-Wan and draws out his hand to strike Obi-Wan on the back of the head. 

Obi-Wan ducks out of the way and sticks his tongue out at the man.

“Xanatos what are you doing with Qui-Gon’s new padawan?” the other man interrupts before blood could be spilled.

Obi-Wan holds back the scream of rage that wants to rip out of his throat.

Xanatos gives Obi-Wan a look as though to say ‘see, I’m not the only one that thinks you're Jinn’s padawan’

Obi-Wan detests the look.

“I’m not Jinn’s padawan!” Obi-Wan yells, thoroughly done with this whole situation.

The man gives him a doubtful look.

Obi-Wan detests that look too.

Obi-Wan growls at both of them, snapping his teeth at them threateningly.

“It’s not that I don't believe you, it’s just that I find it highly unlikely,” the man reassures with his hands held up in the universal calming motion.

“Both of you shut up! This is about me,” Xanatos interrupts before Obi-Wan can say anything in response.

Both the man and Obi-Wan roll their eyes at Xanatos and his dramatics.

“Anyway, I have gathered us all here today so that we may finally battle to the death and really see who the greatest padawan is,” Xanatos flips his hair over his shoulder and Obi-Wan is struck with the sudden need to touch it.

It’s so silky?

Was this the power of the darkside? Great hair?

Then Xanatos words register.

“I'm not a padawan,” Obi-Wan reminds tiredly.

“Aren’t you though?” the tall man asks, his face scrunched up.

“No!”

“Oh my god, shut up Kenobi! I don't care about your stupid lies,” Xanatos rolls his eyes like Obi-Wan’s the one being an annoyance.

“That doesn't explain why I’d fight a child though,” the other man crosses his arms across his chest.

“Well because-” Xanatos is cut off by the sound of a large explosion.

All three of them turn around and see a ship up in flames.

“Hey isn't that your ship?” Obi-Wan asks, his grin unholy.

“Sithspit,” Xanatos hisses.

Then another explosion is heard.

All three turn and see a large fire coming from the direction that the other man had come from.

The look of despair on his face makes Obi-Wan want to pat him on the back sympathetically.

Then the man’s face goes cold and he storms up to Xanatos, grabbing him by the collar of his robe.

“Was that your idea?” the man hisses at Xanatos.

Xanatos grabs the hand and pulls it away from himself.

“Of course not you simpleton! Why would I strand myself with you nerf herders?” that was actually a pretty valid point.

Obi-Wan and the other man nodded along to the logic before Obi-Wan realized something.

“Can't you just have hidden another ship on the planet?” Obi-Wan asks in mock innocence.

“The question remains on why I would do that,” Xanatos growls.

Obi-Wan snaps his teeth at Xanatos and Xanatos scoffs.

While Obi-Wan and Xanatos were distracted by one another the other man snuck on them and pulled the chain out of Xanatos hands.

“Hey!” 

“Don't you, hey me, you're the one that decided to kidnap our very young padawan brother,” the man says firmly as he releases Obi-Wan from his chains.

Obi-Wan lets out a wail of despair.

Why did no one listen to him?

“It's okay kid,” the man tried to comfort him, not realizing that he was the one distressing him.

“Who even are you?” Obi-Wan finally asked after getting himself under control.

“Oh, I’m Feemor” the man- Feemor, smiled brightly at Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile, Xanatos was seething.

“How the kark are we going to get off this force forsaken planet,” Xanatos kicks a log angrily.

“Don't you have workers that’ll come by and pick you up after a few days of you being missing?” Obi-Wan asks, thinking that Xanatos was just being overdramatic.

“I told them not to bother or track me,” Xanatos frowns at the thought and Obi-Wan blinks at the stupidity.

“What about you? Won't the council realize you're gone and send someone after you?” Obi-Wan asks, a sinking feeling in his stomach when Feemor shakes his head no.

“I’m more of a wandering Jedi at this point. I follow the will of the force and only occasionally send a word to the council to let them know I’m still alive,” Feemor says, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Obi-Wan whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole wandering Jedi thing was my attempt to make sense of the fact that Feemor kinda just disappears.
> 
> Hope y'all liked this so far.


End file.
